dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Qunlat
Qunari language Qunari Vocabulary A *'Aad': Possibly "unit"; used as a suffix in many Qunari military ranks. *'Aban':Used in the Qunari Prayers for the Dead Sea *'Anaan':Kirby, Mary. "So "Sten" ... who are you really?" Retrieved 27 March, 2012. Victory. *'Antaam':Kirby, Mary. "Question about the antaam." Retrieved 27 March, 2012. The Qunari army. *'Ari': Possibly "person"; used as a prefix denoting singular or leadership, and as a suffix denoting a group. *'Arigena':Used by Arishok in Dragon Age II One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the craftsmen. *'Arishok': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the army. *'Ariqun': One of the Triumvirate, the three pillars/leaders of the Qunari people, leader of the priests. *'Armaas': Possibly "quartermaster"; provider of equipment. *'Arvaarad':Codex entry: The Qunari - Saarebas "One Who Holds Back Evil"; a Qunari who watches over the saarebas (Qunari mages) and hunts Tal-Vashoth. *'Asala': "Soul." *'Ash': To seek. *'Ashaad': Ash, "to seek" and Aad "unit". A Qunari scout. In Dragon Age 2 - a ranged Qunari warrior. *'Ashkaari':Used by Sten in Dragon Age: Origins in his dialogues with the Warden (Part 1, Part 2,Part 3) "One who seeks"; scientists, philosophers, or those who have found enlightenment. *'Astaarit': (It) "rises." *'Ataash': Glory. *'Atashi': "Dragon." *'Athlok':Per Tallis in Dragon Age: Redemption Worker B *'Bas/Basra': Literally, "thing." Foreign to the Qun. Implication of being purposeless. *'Basalit-an': A non-Qunari worthy of respect. *'Basvaraad':During Shepherding Wolves in Dragon Age 2 "Worthy of Following"; honorific bestowed upon Hawke by a saarebas. *'Ben-Hassrath':Per Tallis in Mark of the Assassin "Heart of the Many," an order who serves as defenders of Qunari faith, and unity. *'Beresaad': A scouting company (military unit) which belongs to the vanguard of the antaam, sent to "answer questions" for the Arishok. *'Besrathari': A recruiter and trainer of the Ben-Hassrath. D *'Dathrasi': A type of animal. Used as a derogatory term against indulgent individuals, comparable to the pig. The Arishok calls this way to all the nobles in the viscount's throne room before Hawke enters the hall. E *'Ebasit': A form of "to be." *'Ebost': "Return" in "Return to dust!" *'Esaam': "Can be found in" or "exists in the location of." G *'Gaatlok': Explosive powder. Equivalent to real world gunpowder. *'Gena': Craftsman or crafting. H *'Hissra': "Illusion"; often used to refer to deities. I *'Imekari':Kirby, Mary. "A Male Qunari/Tal'Vashoth Romance/Friendship?." Retrieved 27 March, 2012 A child. *'Issala': Dust. *'Itwasit': (It) "falls". K *'Kabethari':Codex entry: The Ben-Hassrath "Simple person". Term used for all recently-conquered people who haven't converted to the Qun. *'Kadan': Literally, "where the heart lies." An all-purpose word for a "person one cares about," including colleagues, friends and loved ones. Sometimes also "the center of the chest". *'Karasaad': Soldier rank. In Dragon Age 2 - a melee Qunari warrior. *'Karashok': Infantry private. In Dragon Age 2 - a melee Qunari warrior. *'Karasten':Codex entry: Karasten's Belt Infantry commander. *'Karataam': A group of Qunari mages and their handlers. *'Kasaanda':See Sten/Dialogue in Dragon Age: Origins Sundew, a carnivorous plant. *'Kashaari': A jeweler. *'Kata': The end, death. *'Katara': (You) die, as in "Die, thing!" *'Ketojan': A bridge, specifically a bridge between worlds (religion). It is the name given to the Saarebas by Sister Petrice in Shepherding Wolves. There is significant uncertainty whether this is a Qunari word at all. *'Kithshok': Leaders of the Qunari army of Seheron. They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports. *'Kost': Peace. M *'Maraas':Per character named Maraas in Dragon Age 2 "Nothing" or "Alone". *'Meraad': The tide. *'Meravas': "So shall it be." N *'Nehraa': "For," as in "For the Qunari!" P *'Panahedan': "Goodbye". *'Parshaara': "Enough". Q *'Qamek':Dialogue of Fenris and Isabela in Act 3 of Dragon Age 2 Substance used to turn those who refuse to convert into mindless slaves. *'Qunari': People of the Qun. *'Qunoran Vehl':Per Sten during the last dialogue in Dragon Age: Origins, after the coronation. One who is an example to others. A Qunari is declared "Qunoran Vehl" by Arishok and only after their death. S *'Saar': "Dangerous." (See Saarebas) *'Saar-qamek': Gas that causes madness in non-kossith. *'Saarebas': A "dangerous thing," the Qunari word and title for mages. A "Bas Saarebas" denotes a non-Qunari mage. *'Sataareth':Codex entry: Sataareth Lit. "That which upholds"; an enforcer, defender, or foundation. *'Say': With. *'Shanedan': Literally, "I'll hear you." A respectful greeting. *'Shok': "War" or "struggle". *'Sten': Infantry platoon commander. T *'Tal': "True," see Tal-Vashoth. *'Tallis': "To solve". *'Tal-Vashoth': "True Gray Ones." Those Vashoth that become violent, mostly former Qunari soldiers. *'Talan': Truth *'Taam': Possibly "group" or "army." *'Taarbas': A title/rank of Qunari. Apparent role is to retrieve the weapons of fallen Qunari. *'Tamassran': A priest who is charged with educating the young. Exclusively a role for women. V *'Vashedan': Crap (literally "refuse" or "trash"). *'Vashoth': "Grey Ones"; used to refer to those who abandon the Qun. Violent outcasts call themselves Tal'vashoth, meaning "true grey". *'Viddathari': A convert to the Qun. Hawke comes to claim two elves who are viddathari in the very beginning of Following the Qun. *'Viddathlok': A temple of healing and recovery; as well used by Ben-Hassrath for re-education of unruly captives. Qunari Phrases and Idioms * Asit tal-eb:Codex entry: The Qunari - Asit tal-eb "The way things are meant to be." or "It is to be." A driving principle of the Qunari philosophy. * Ataash varin kata: "In the end lies glory." * Arishokost. Maaras shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Peace, Arishok. There's nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Spoken by Fenris upon Hawke's first meeting with the Arishok. * Basra Vashedan: Used to refer to non-Qunari ideas, and sometimes, people; "foreigner trash." * Maraas imekari: "A child bleating without meaning." * Maraas toh ebra-shok: "You alone are basalit-an." Said to Hawke by the Arishok in the Viscount's Keep if Hawke has previously earned the respect of the Arishok. * Nehraa sataa karasaam: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to his men in Shepherding Wolves. * Nehraa aqun ebra kata Arvaarad: Meaning unknown; spoken by Arvaarad to Saarebas, resulting in his voluntary execution when given the choice to submit to the Qun. * Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun: "Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun." Extract from the Qun from Qunari Prayers for the Dead. *'Teth a': A call for attention, or warning. * Vinek kathas: An order to attack or kill. Another possible meaning is "Seize them." Phrases used by Sten as battle cries: * Ataash Qunari!: Glory to the Qunari! * Nehraa Beresaad! For the vanguard! * Katara, bas!: Die, thing! * Ebost issala!: Return to dust! * Ashkost say hissra!: Seek peace with your gods! * Nehraa kadan!: For my brothers! * Anaan esaam Qun!: Victory in the Qun! References Category:Qunari lore